The Rugrats Theory
by Hatsu Yukiya
Summary: Is everything really as perfect as it seems? Angelica certainly think so, but maybe it's all a lie... Based on the Vocaloid song The Rugrats Theory, and the actual Rugrats Theory.


**I don't own Vocaloid, Rugrats, or the song The Rugrats Theory. Nor did I create the theory itself (props to those who did, though).**

_The earth is full of so many things_

_And we only have one life to explore,_

_But why does everyone look so sad?_

The little girl, Angelica, looked up from her game. She had been playing with her friends, her cousin. But after a few minutes, everything felt wrong, and she wasn't having as much fun. That was definitely wrong. Angelica was supposed to have fun! She was the oldest, if she wanted to have fun, she would, darn it!

_I guess I'll just go out with my friends,_

_They're special because they listen to me._

_Everything's how it's supposed to be._

"Let's go outside," she said, and led the way. The younger ones dropped what they were doing and followed her. Opening the door, she felt eyes boring into her, and looked back.

_Why is everybody crying?_

_It's not like you lost something important._

_Unless you're hiding something from me…_

Her mommy was crying, her daddy, aunt and uncle. They were staring at Angelica, tears running down their faces. What was wrong? Had she done something? No, that was impossible. Angelica never did anything wrong. She looked down at the battered doll in her hand. The doll had been given to her by her daddy. Cynthia, she named it. It looked like her mommy. Angelica stared back at the adults. They noticed her, and averted their eyes immediately.

"Angelica, sweetie, go outside," her mommy coaxed, flashing a brilliant smile through her tears.

She did. People didn't smile when they cried. Angelica knew that for a fact. But…why had she been crying? Grown-ups weren't supposed to cry! Seized by a sudden desire to get out of the house, out of their field of vision, Angelica dashed out the door. In her hurry, she tripped over a rock projecting out of the ground. "Owww," she moaned. Why didn't any of those dumb babies help her up? She was the oldest, she was the boss of them, they had to listen and help her!

Raising herself up onto her knees, she looked around for the little ones, ready for a good yelling.

There wasn't anyone there.

_I don't think that you're lying to me._

_Cynthia told me that I am perfect!_

_Mommy and daddy said that too!_

Maybe they had gone inside? Yes, that's what had happened. It was stupid to think they had just disappeared. Though she couldn't see why they didn't want to play with her. Everybody always wanted to play with Angelica. She was perfect, everyone said so! She had a perfect family; she looked perfect, and acted it too! She was an angel, it was in her name!

_Welcome to my perfect world, according to Angelica!_

_I'm the star of the entire show, right next to Cynthia_

_With Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil, I'll never be alone._

Everything went her way! So why weren't the babies with her, like they should be? Angelica swiveled her head around, and let out an involuntary sigh of relief. There they were, the four of them, playing in the sandbox. As Angelica watched, Phil dumped a bucket of sand over Tommy's head. If that had been Angelica, she would have screamed that he got her hair all dirty. Why didn't Tommy have much hair, anyway? He was about half Angelica's age. He should have lots of hair, like Chuckie, by now. Staring at her little cousin, it suddenly struck Angelica that none of them had changed in the time she knew them. Why? Weren't they going to get big, like her?

"Angelica, come play with us!" Tommy insisted. Angelica took one step forward, then another. She walked over to the sandbox, and began demanding they make her a princess castle.

_So we can play games all day long, while the earth is spinning,_

She smiled to herself. They hadn't disappeared. They would listen to her, and play with her, and be her friends forever. Even if they didn't get big, that was alright. They obeyed Angelica fine as babies. She sat down on the edge of the sandbox, watching the babies' progress.

_Round and round and round and round and round and_

Angelica hugged Cynthia to her chest.

Everything was perfect, just like it should be.

_While the earth is spinning round and round and round and…._

**My first songfic, if that's what it's called. It's based off the Vocaloid song The Rugrats Theory, which is of course based off the actual Rugrats theory. Look it up, it's insane. The song has three different covers that I know of: Luka, Soft Miku Append, and Kaai Yuki. I like the Yuki cover because as Yuki is a little girl, her voice fits the best for the song. **

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**


End file.
